


House of a Thousand Chases: Scar 2.0

by SilvarBelleFan



Series: HoTC AUs [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, silvarbelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvarBelleFan/pseuds/SilvarBelleFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Scarred Chase Young gets home he sets out to find what is his.<br/>(not a sequel to HotC: Scar 1.0)</p><p>Chapter 2 has been changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvarbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarbelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [House of a Thousand Chases](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40402) by Silvarbelle/Ch4ckSl4sher. 



After stepping through the portal back to his own dimension, the scarred overlord took stock of the world around him. He was back in his own throne room. The familiarity flowed over him and filled him with an assurance before being quickly replaced with absolute rage. He slammed his fist into the ground with a howl.

Spicer

So many conflicting emotions behind that single name. Spicer. THAT Spicer, the one he just left, … that could have been his?

So much anger, resentment, and of all things _helplessness_ roiled through him. Years of dealing with and despising the Spicer of his world clashed with the revelations of the parallel universe he had just left. The Spicer in the other world was weak, certainly, but at least had pride, had HONOUR, had love for him. Well, another him. Two in fact. The situation between the two Youngs and the Spicer boy was painfully obvious and twice damning of the scarred one's situation.

Spicer in ANY OTHER time and space was his.

But not _this_ one. And that more than anything was what was so...

He was home now and could be honest with himself, at least as honest as he allowed himself to be. As much as the little twit had annoyed and infuriated him in the other world, as much as he didn’t trust him, he was proven wrong at every turn and made to stop. To rethink. He had searched so hard in that Spicer for traces of his own, to find the little worm that would ruin everything for all of them that he was constantly surprised every time the genius had given him quite the verbal parry or beat down. Every misread and false accusation highlighted the fact that it was Spicer, but _not_ his.

Not his.

And it was all thanks to fate. Or luck. Or numbers or whatever!

That, THAT Spicer was the Spicer _he_ could have had. 

Young traced down the scar on his face.

_But didn’t._

The dragonlord’s hands began to crackle with deadly power fueled by unresolved vengeance.

There was nothing to be done for _that_ but there was one thing Young knew to be a law of nature it seemed: _Spicer was his._


	2. A Worm Gets Around Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Spicer plans his next move... for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry Ive been gone since March. Im busy this month with NaNoWriMo but I still think of this fic thank you guys for the kudos. Im gonna delete this eventually like it never happened and fix everything wron with it but for now please accept this "chapter" and my apologies.

 

\----

Jack Spicer was in a bunker somewhere in the middle of France going over schematics, charts, and maps. Chase had been gone for a while and it had given him the time to risk making a jump to one of his safe houses but it wasn't going to buy him much time. Only a few weeks ago Chase had reappeared at his citadel and had kicked any would be conquerors out including the Monks and Wuya and word had it he was still out for blood. Jack's blood.

"I have other things to see to. If you won't see yourselves out I'll make sure you can never return!"

Apparently quite a few people left with missing limbs.

It was s grim reminder of what might happen to him and how he earned it. He could still remember that strike. What could he say? He saw an opening and went for it. Betrayal was his thing. Even if he admitted Chase was one of the people he least wanted to do that to. And not just because of his awful quick temper.

Saying that wasn't going to save him though.

Jack looked over his lists and maps again. It didn't seem any good. Everywhere he had safe houses was some place his enemies knew of or would know of if he spent enough time in the vicinity. A few camera feeds had already shown some of his places raided and he knew his other hideouts weren't as well stocked. At least not for a life long stay. Most of his bolt holes were little stop offs before showdowns.

There was nothing for it. He was going to have to get outside help. He was going to have to buddy up to a villain who wouldn't kill him on sight long enough to get what he needs and take off again. Should be somewhat simple enough. They won't want him around long anyway. He'll build them a weapon or assist in a plane, take his gains, and get out before Chase or the Monks could hear about it.

But who was he going to talk to? Katnappe? Maybe but let's look at our other options. She might be too clever to rip off. Not Bean. Fuck that. No. No. Not ever. He'd torture Jack before he had the chance to plot a way back out. Might even hand him over to Chase for the lulz. Vlad? Eh. He didn't seem too smart to help hide Jack for a long period of time. He might be good to duck down with for a day but there were the vibes he got from the guy that just... neh. He'd rather not have to sleep with the guy. Le Mime? Same problem. Smarter but still. Not enough pay off for what he might have to do. Panda Bubba? Not much to offer a mob boss with no interest in wu beyond improving his criminal circle workings. But he might be an easier option. If he's not in the know about wu anymore then he might not know about Chase. All he might need Jack for is a quick scheme or tool and then kick Jack to the curb.

If he could get a deal with Bubba he might be able to stretch it out long enough to get what he needs and then take off. Whether or not to totally screw over Bubba will be determined by how he is treated during his stay. That seemed to settle it.

It was risky but it was back to China with Jack. Hopefully that was the last place anyone would expect him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec 23 2014  
> OMG I found my notes for this story and there are, like, 5 versions! I m not sure what to do except maybe to do them all. Damn, this version of jack and Chase really fascinated me didn't it? (also my J key is now a piece of shit, I need a new comp)

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come (AO3 is being weird)


End file.
